ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Plumbers/Season 3 Sneak Peaks
These are the sneak peaks for Season 3 of Young Plumbers. One will be released every few days until the Season 3 premiere on December 22, 2012. November 11 *'Episode: The Invasion' *'Written/Directed By: Paper' recruits and the Magisters walk into the facility. Paper: Well, here we are. We’re at the turning point in our careers as Plumbers. Sci: You say turning point? I say death bed. If we don’t succeed now, it’s all over. Brian: But we will succeed now. There’s no reason for us not to. Toon: There’s a lot of reason for us not to. Ivada: Ok guys, listen up. You’ll each be going up in your own ship. Hopefully you remember everything we’ve taught you over the past few weeks. Slick: Your job is to shoot down as many ships as you can and then infiltrate the mother ship and take out the Elite. The sooner we get this done, the better, because this may be our final opportunity. Kruto: Is everyone ready? Recruits: Sir, yes sir! Relgo: Then let’s get started. presses a button and opens the door to the hanger, revealing a bunch of ships inside. The 13 recruits each get into one and one by one fly out of the hanger and towards the edge of the atmosphere. All the ships are connected by radio link. Zon: Have we established connection, roger? Aevan: Who’s Roger? Zon: I don’t know, I’ve just always wanted to say that. Jack: Yeah, me too... Ben: So where exactly are the Elite heading for first? Nick: We think they may be heading for Washington, D.C. but we’re not certain Sub: How about we go head there, too? Will: Sounds like a plan. ships zoom forward and fly northwards along the coast of the United States. They eventually see some ships flying southwards towards them. Cassie: There they are! Nar: Fire! ships zooms forward and fires its blasters at the ships. The rest of the ships zoom forward and begin the assault, too. One ship is shown doing a barrel roll to avoid the rocket from an enemy ship. Another ship flies between two ships and then fires its blasters at a different enemy ship. A third ship collides with a rocket from an enemy ship. Zon launches out of the ship in a parachute. Zon: Aw man... December 2 *'Episode': Ancient History *'Written/Directed By': Paper camera cuts to a Plumber's ship arriving at the Temple of Rigon. The recruits get out and head inside. Sci: This place always gives me the chills. It's just so spooky... Paper: Of course it is. It's a gateway to the ultimate power source in the universe. And we let the most evil man in the entire universe, behind maybe Rigon, take that power for himself... walking towards the door: Now let's see what we can find out... puts his hand on the door and closes his eyes. Inside his head, he sees images. Rigon is shown in several of them so is a human woman. Sci wakes up just as purple hieroglyphs appear on the door. Sci: A thousand years of fire, One single day of terror, Brings a situation most dire, That there cannot be an error. Cassie: What did you do? Sci: I have no idea. I just touched the door and these symbols appeared... Sub: Well it's pretty clear what it means. The day Rigon arrives will be a bad day and we can't afford to do anything wrong... Brian: That's exactly what I was thinking... Sci: Well what now? looks at the hieroglyphs. He touches his hand to the door. The second that his hand touches the door, the hieroglyphs morph into a new pattern. Toon: What's it say now? Sci: The Guardian of the Sages shall protects the Child from the Ages, and by the end of the fight all but those two shall experience The Evil One's might. Paper: Evil one is Rigon, and the the Child from the Ages is you, but who is the Guardian of the Sages... appearing: I was asking myself the same thing... Sub: I know that voice! It's Virton! recruits turn and notice that Virton has entered the room. December 5 *'Episode: Terminal Velocity' *'Written/Directed By: Paper' Arthur is meeting with a bunch of Knights and the Black Knight. Arthur: Men, meet the Black Knight. He just got here from Earth and will be our second in command from now on. Knight: It's a pleasure to be working with you... Black Knight is tall and wears black armor. He wears a mask and has a sword in a sheathe at his side, dual swords sheathed as his back, and a zanbato over the dual swords. He also has laser blasters in each wrist. Arthur: Now get ready. We're going to be launching this invasion in a few minutes. Black Knight, you can go back to whatever you were doing. You're staying here with us... Knight: Yes sir! Black Knight leaves as Ra'ol Set arrives with a large group of Salimorians. Set: These are just a few that didn't fit in the ships downstairs. Can they go with your fleet? Arthur: I don't see why not. door opens up in the room and the other members of the Elite walk in. Lotin: Are the preparations complete? Set: They most certainly are... Lucifer: Blitz, what about that sword piece? I thought we were going to start looking for the others... Blitz: I have it in my bag... Lotin: Is everyone ready? Lucifer: Yes, we are... Lotin: Then let's go... is an explosion at the far end of the room. The recruits burst in and them stop across from the Elite. Jack: You're not going anywhere? Viper: Says you! December 8 *'Episode': The Invasion *'Written/Directed By': Paper Jack, and Nar are running down a hallway on a ship. They turn down another hall. Nar makes the metal in the wall come out and crash into the other wall, knocking out some guards. They continue to run as they turn down another corner. Toon: We just need to find the control room and send the ship crashing down. That should be enough to stall the invasion, right? Jack: I hope so. turn down another hallway. Jack zaps some guards with electricity and then kicks one into the wall. One guard kicks Toon, but he picks him up and slams him into the wall. Nar: Maybe we're getting close? burst into a corridor of the ship that has three exits. Toon: Oh no, the last thing we're doing now is splitting up. Jack: But shouldn't we? Nar: I think we should. Toon: Fine, but come here is you get caught. Nar: Agreed. recruits each go into a different doorway. The doors shut the doorways and lock behind them. The camera shows Jack's hallway. Jack: Doesn't look like I'll be going back… turns to walk forward and finds Arthur in front of him. Arthur: Miss me? December 13 *'Episode': The Guardian *'Written By': Sci (this section) *'Directed By': Paper [Paper is reading the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum when Sci enters.] Sci: Paper.... what are you doing? Paper: Reading. To learn more about the Prophecy about you, and the one at the Temple of Rigon. realizes there's a picture of Horkbok right next to the book Paper: Man.... Sci: Paper, its not your fault. They... Paper: I feel so bad..... Sci: We looked everywhere. Paper: What about Salimore and Ranova? Sci: We wanted to but..... Paper: I know. I know. But.... Horkbok kept talking about Hope. I mean... how much can we have now? Sci: Hey! Being depressed is a 24-7 job for me, not you. You’re the leader, not the Child of Darkness. Paper: Speaking of that.... Sci: They’re getting worse and worse. The Nightmares. Its mainly the sword. Every time I used it, or touched it... I was controlled. By him. He’s like... like ... Paper: I know. Quick question... you know how... you learned you were the Child of Darkness, and all about Rigon, and the prophecy, and everything? Sci: Yeah... Paper: Did you feel ... different? Beforehand? Like you knew you weren't just a normal person like everyone else? Sci: Still do. And yes. Paper: Yeah... just, I know I’m meant for something. Just don’t know what. suspicious: You never talked about stuff like this before. What’s going on? starting to have a nervous breakdown: It started.... the day after they died. begins December 16 *'Episode': Insight *'Written/Directed By': Paper Jack, Zon, Ben, Will, and Cassie approach Relgo. Aevan: What are the plans for today? Relgo: Actually, we don't really have any. The first wave of the invasion force is all but defeated and we still have no idea how to get into Salimore to get either Hornbok or the Sword of Rigon, so for today, we'll just train, I guess... Jack: Sounds good... Relgo: Here, you can follow me... leads the group of recruits down a back hallway. Ben: This isn't the way to the training room... Relgo: I know... Zon: Then where are we going? Will: Not the training room... enraged: YOU DON'T SAY! Relgo: Calm down, we're just heading to Ivada's office. He's got the new training simulations that haven't been loaded into the system yet... Cassie: New training simulations! Jack: As opposed to the boring ones we've repeated for the last month... Relgo: Yeah, Ivada finally programmed them... get to a back wall of the base. As Relgo turns down another hallway, part of the wall explodes and when the smoke clears, a man is standing across from the recruits. Man: Oh it's good to be back! January 10 *'Episode: Critical Point' *'Written/Directed By: Paper' Aevan, Jack, and Slick are running down the hallway. They haven't encountered any guards yet. Aevan: Place feels empty, doesn't it? Jack: I doubt it is... door in front of them opens and a bunch of Forever Knights and Salimorian Soldiers enter the hallway. Jack: Told you... sends large bolts of electricity at the Knights and Salimorians. He avoids a punch from one Knight and then kicks it and knocks another one over. He charges through a bunch and then gets zapped by a Salimorian's energy baton. Aevan launches his shadow and takes out a bunch of the soldiers but then two knights jump at him and fire blasts out of their gun at him. Another knight jumps at Aevan and knocks him against the wall. Toon sends a fire cloud down the hallway. The knights and Salimorians put up their shields to block it, but some still get knocked back. Slick jumps at the soldiers and crushes them against the wall. Toon roundhouses one, lands and then rushes to attack another. Toon: This is fun and all, but we have to keep moving... Jack: Toon's right... We have to get to the upper floor and reach the balcony. Aevan: Then's let's try this.... launches his shadow again and takes out the rest of the Knights. The few remaining Salimorians fire their blasters at the recruits but Jack jumps and blasts electricity at them. Three of them fall down, but the other two keep blasting. Toon jumps and bounces off the wall before kicking one in the face and tackling the other. Slick: And everything behind us is clear? Jack: Look's like it... Slick: Then let's try and find the balcony... continue to walk forward down the hallway until they reach a staircase. At the staircase, they find some Knights but Aevan launches his shadow at them and quickly takes them out. They head through the door and up the stairs. They arrive at a room with two transparent, automatic sliding doors. They walk up to the doors and they open automatically. They head through and find themselves on the balcony. Slick: Here we are... takes out his communicator. Slick: The balcony is secured... Toon: I wouldn't be so sure about that... points to a large army of Knights and Salimorians entering the balcony. They prepare for a fight... February 5 *'Episode: Search and Destroy' *'Written/Directed By: Paper' walks right next to a figure as the group follows. Hornbok: So what's your position? Figure: Well, after I left the Plumbers in '09, I stayed home with my family for a few months before getting a job in the army as a Lieutenant in early 2010. I was promoted in to General in late 2011, and after a retirement and a firing, found myself the head of the entire army in the middle of 2012. Just last August I was promoted to the Secretary of Defense for the entire planet, and I've been there every since... Hornbok: Yeah, I believe when you left I had just been promoted to Magister... I'm now the Headmaster of the whole Academy... Figure: Really, what happened to Lotin and Dillius? Hornbok: Dillius is dead, and Lotin, well, long story... Figure: Could you condense it for me... Hornbok: Well, he kind of just snapped late in 2011 after an accident where he was brutally injured... He's on the other side now... Ever heard of the SVT Prophecy? Figure: SVT...? Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum? The Rigon prophecy? Hornbok: Yes, his plans have something to do with that... One of our recruits here today is the child in the prophecy... Figure: You're lucky we on Azalon aren't too worried about such a prophecy... Of course it will be bad, but we think the Plumber's will take care of it... Hornbok: I hope we do... figure opens a door and leads the group into an office. Figure: You can wait here, I'll go wait for him at his meeting... Hornbok: Why aren't you at the meeting? Figure: I'm the safeguard, staying away in case something happens to them... exits the room and walks down the hallway to the room with the meeting. He enters it and then walks over to the President. He whispers something in the President's ear. The President nods and then the figure exits the meeting, but the camera stays in the meeting room. The Secretary of Security goes up to the front of the room to speak. of Security: Not to repeat what others have brought up, but the Yoren Terrorist Group has been driving to close to the capital. Hundreds of lives have been lost and, again, as others have said, it's gone too far. We want a quick military strike against the terrorists to see if that will stop them, and then we want a full operation to remove the terrorists from the city if they do not stop. President: I understand Mr. Warner, but we can't simply bring the military to a populated area in a pro-government region. of Security: Mr President, I understand that, but how else are we supposed to get the terrorists out of our city? President: Let's vote on the quick strike and then go from there... All in favor... the President, three Vice Presidents, 15 secretaries and the 5 heads of each house of Parliament, for a total of 29 people, 22 vote for the strike, including the Secretary of Security and two of the Vice President. President: This passes... hits his gavel on the counter. President: At this time we're going to move into a break period so I can talk with Scorn about what he came in here for... Count of discretion, no vote, reopen in 15... bangs his gavel and then people get up from their seats and begin to move freely about the room. The President exits the room and finds Scorn waiting for him. They begin to walk down the hallway towards the waiting room. President: So what did you need me for? Scorn can answer, Virton teleports into the hallway in front of the President and Scorn. Virton: If you don't mind I'm going to have to borrow him for a moment... roundhouses Scorn to the ground. He grabs the President and then teleports away. Scorn falls unconscious. February 13 *'Episode: Dead or Alive' *'Written/Directed By: Paper' Set, Isis, Horus Set, and a fourth royal Salimorian are in the throne room of the castle. Set: So Ra'ol, how has your work been going? Set: It's been going great... The invasion is a success and all of our other projects were successful, too... Isis: Great to here... fourth royal is looking angrily at Ra'ol Set. Set: And don't be jealous Amon, father only likes me more because I'm his heir... Set: I'm not jealous of that, I'm angry because you never once asked for my help... Set: You could have just offered... is a buzz at Ra'ol Set's communicator. Set: Excuse me for one moment... Set exits the room and takes out his communicator. A holographic image of Chemestris is displayed. Set: What's the matter, we aren't supposed to be meeting for two weeks... Lotin says-- Chemestris: I don't care what Lotin says, I need your help... Set: You know I don't have time, I've got other internal things to plan... Chemestris: Let me explain. Ever since you told us that Hornbok had stolen a file on the process behind the Sentinels, I increased security, but I'm getting worried. No one has attacked and I fear when they do the preparations I have no won't be enough... Set: So what do you want? Chemestris: Is your brother available? Set: He most certainly is... Chemestris: Then send him over here. He could help a lot... Set: Right away... puts away the communicator and then walks back into the room. He pulls Amon Set off to the side. Set: Listen, I've got a mission for you... Set: What's the mission? Set: Take your ship and head to ChemiLabs; Chemestris needs your help... February 21 *'Episode': Warning Signs *'Written/Directed By': Paper camera cuts to the recruit's ship entering the Null Void. Toon is piloting while most of the other recruits are in the back, talking. Rob: So, you've given us a general telling of what happened, but I want to know more... Tell us everything that's happened since August... Sci: Well, after you guys got taken, I wandered around for a few more months until Lotin captured me in late January... Brian: Meanwhile, we went on some missions, looking for the four of you... We came back in January after a quick break. Soon we got a new group of recruits to join us, and by the end of the month we had found Sci and we were back in the thick of things... Aevan: Lots of crazy stuff happened... We discovered that there were 4 crystals in total so we spent much of our time trying to find them. One thing that happened was your clones attacked. Sci used Rigon's sword, which he had previously found to defeat them, but the sword almost controlled him, so he had Hornbok break it into pieces and keep only one... Jack: We later decided that we needed to find the sword so that the Elite couldn't give it to Rigon and so, once we found the Hero's Sword, could permanently destroy Rigon's... Paper: And then came the fateful day in mid February when the Elite got all 4 crystals and went to the Infinity Pool. They captured Hornbok and we took some time off. Once their invasion started, we developed a plan to get Hornbok back, as well as the sword piece that was captured separately. For a moment we thought Hornbok had been killed, but we eventually got Hornbok and the sword piece back... Ben: We've also lost our fair share of bases... We traded Academies to destroy, and the Ringmaster got Bellwood. We couldn't stay in Fellson City for long because the Grid, so we came to Fractal City and got a base here... Zon: We also discovered a lot about the prophecy, including the Sages, the guardian, the story of Virton, the original hero, and so much more... from the pilot's chair: We also met my future self and Paper's, who came back in time to try and stop whatever caused their time to go so wrong... Nick: And who could forget all the trouble with the Ringmaster, fighting his minions and then discovering he had freed Auris the dragon... Nar: The way we're talking... It makes it sound like the end... But it's not... Sub: I sure hope it's not... Cassie: Don't worry, I know for a fact that it won't be... Will: Not to ask it, but are we there yet? Toon: Yes, we are... February 28 *'Episode': Liberation *'Written/Directed By': Paper team is in a warehouse somewhere. Sci: Remind me again why we're in my hometown...? Toon: Because it's close enough to where Ben's team is and Fellson City is still to dangerous... Paper: From here we'll mount our counterattack against the Aldabarbarians... The domes will have to wait... Rob: Or we could use the attack to destroy the domes... Aevan: Yeah, hijack some ships and then fly them to the domes... Toon: It sounds risky... Brian: It would only require a few people to go to each dome... We have 25 people on this team... Even if we sent 5 to each, 15 is still a large enough team... Zon: Agreed, but who actually wants to go to the domes? Zon, Brian, Aevan, and Rob raise their hands. Paper: Okay, here's what we're going to do... We'll split into 5 teams... 2 teams will go up and each member will hijack a ship. One team will go to Canberra and the other Novosibirsk... They will take out the domes from there... A third team will continue to destroy the fleet. A fourth team will directly attack and try to slow down the main warship while the final team infiltrates it and takes out the Phantom... Brian: Okay, I'll take my team to Novosibirsk... Zon, Ben, Jack, and Nar. Rob: Then Aevan, Sub, Will, and Cassie will be going with me... Ivada: I'll take Relgo, Kruto, Kali, and Fear up to destroy the invasion... Water: I guess I'll take Hornbok, Toon, other Toon, and Nick to slow down the warship... Sci: Then that leaves me, Paper, Bink, Future Paper, and Slick to go into the warship. Hornbok: Right, let's go... screen appears in the warehouse. Ben Tennyson's face is on it. Tennyson: Hornbok? Hornbok: Yes, Tennyson? Tennyson: There are two people who would like a word with you... steps back and the President and Secretary General appear on the screen. President: Start explaining... March 29: Series Finale Trailer #1 camera shows a black screen as several characters speak different lines. As more lines are spoken, they begin to overlap. Virton: Today I saw your death... Joy: Were we wrong to make him do this? Paper: Rigon is causing this... Sci: I am worried that we will not succeed... Set: A risk I'm willing to take. Kali: SCI! NO! the end, Kali is seen crying while banging her fists against a magical dome on The Destination. The camera cuts to a montage of different scenes including: a possessed Sci jumping and sending a blast of white energy at Arthur and Blitz, Rob catching Brian after he was hit back by a sword slash from a woman, Rigon preparing to kill Virton as Paper slowly rises and watches, Brian and Zon walking next to each other on a ship as it moves underwater, Virton jumping up and beginning to slash rapidly at Rigon, the recruits running down a hallway in a metal base as a red light flashes, Lotin and Hornbok slashing swords, and finally Paper and Rigon slashing swords. ON APRIL 5, 2013 Rigon rising from the ruble of a collapsed tower. GET READY FOR... Ra'ol Set preparing to blast Sci with a white energy blast. ...THE BEGINNING OF THE END Lotin approaching Rigon. Lotin: Partners? sticks out his hand. Rigon: I appreciate this offer... Lotin: My offer to be partners? Rigon: No, your offering of your arm... grabs Lotin's arm and then flips him over and smashes him into the ground. Lotin teleports and then charges at Rigon, which is towards the screen, as the camera cuts to black. End April 15 First *'Episode': Final Exam, Part 3 *'Written/Directed By': Paper team at the Mediterranean base is running out of the base back towards their ship. The red alarm lights for the self destruct sequence are flashing and the siren is going off. As the recruits run, Rex, Rocket, and Ancy chase after them. Ancy: You guys get out... I've got them... Rocket: We're not leaving you behind... Ancy: Fine... turns his legs into a motorcycle and then zooms forward at the recruits. He is able to tackle Zon to the ground, but Sub doubles back and blasts an ice wave at Ancy. Rocket jumps in the way of the blast and counters the ice blast with his own blast of kinetic energy. He powers it through Sub and knocks him back into Brian. Will jumps over the two and then punches Rocket in the face. Rocket stumbles backwards and is then caught by Rex and pushed back into Will. He teleports to avoid and then reappears behind Rex and kicks him forward to the ground. Ancy slowly gets up and turns his hands into swords. He charges at Will, but gets attacked by Nar from behind. Nar slashes his katanas at Ancy, but Ancy counters every single slash with a slash of his own. Zon gets up and then blasts a stream of green energy, knocking Ancy back. Water charges down the hallway and then punches Ancy several times to the ground. He continues into Rex, who had been punching Will with the Smack Hands. Rex crashes against the wall and dents it. Rocket then blasts kinetic energy at Water, but he avoids, making the kinetic energy hit the wall weakened by the dent, which breaks the wall open allowing water to pour into the room. Rex: ROCKET YOU! Rocket: Now what? Brian: On top of that, we have only 2 minutes until this place goes boom... Second *'Episode': Final Exam, Part 3 *'Written/Directed By': Paper and the other recruits, Future Paper, Future Toon, the Magisters, Kali, Athena, Argo, Heria, the Sages, and the Elite are all in Rigon's prison. Sci is standing alone as most of the others are on the ground, unconscious or almost unconscious. Sci helps Kali up as Lotin and Ra'ol Set slowly begin to get up as well. Kali: Is there anything we can do? Or do we wait until Rigon returns to this realm...? Sci: Unfortunately we must wait... Who knows how long it will be... It may be forever... Kali: Then we shall—BEHIND YOU! brings Sci to the ground with her to avoid a sword slash from Lotin. Sci and Kali slowly begin to back away from Lotin. Sci: Lotin, listen! You must understand that Rigon is not going to listen to you... His made you think that he would spare you but this was only so you would continue your plans of freeing him... He can't be controlled... Lotin: LIAR! I will get out of this prison and I will control Rigon... His power will become my power and I will rule the galaxy... Set: No Lotin, we were wrong... Rigon cannot be controlled... Perhaps we should have stuck with simply trying to defeat Rigon and reseal him in here when he was freed instead of trying to control him... Now that I think about it... Lotin: Are you betraying me? After all this time you pick now!? Set: No, I was not... Sci: I don't have time for this... Fight each other if you will... Anything to pass the time... Lotin: Arguably you are right... Nothing can be done while we are in here to escape, so we might as well just rest until we are freed... Sci: Ugh, now leave me alone... walks away with Kali, leaving Lotin and Ra'ol Set standing next to each other as Viper arrives next to Lotin on the other side. Category:Young Plumbers Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd